Meet up
by YorkshirePudding345
Summary: ONESHOT My own interpretation of how Kuki and Wally had met R&R please!


**Operation MEET-UP**

**This is just a one-shot story please read you will like it!**

**It was when Wally, about five years old was at school; a few weeks he's just started and already he's been picked on. Three girls about twelve kept picking on him the first day he started, for one stupid accident. School had finished and he was walking home. He saw them and his tummy went funny, as the girls named Toni, Ginger and Kitty looked at him with horrid looks, Wally eyes blurred. **

"**Hey look its little Wally!" Toni said with a grin**

"**He's so cute!" Ginger cried clinching her fists **

"**Cute!" Kitty cried with sarcasm "He tried looking up Toni's skirt the pervert!" **

"**That's not what I was doing!" Wally cried trembling "I accidentally fell over, Toni was just in the way, and I couldn't help it"**

**The three girls then seemed confused; they then started laughing out loud! Wally eyes were bright and sad. He couldn't bare it!**

"**Yeah right mate!" Toni laughed and grabbed his cheek**

**Toni pulled his cheek up and down like grandma's do with their grandchildren. It hurt as Wally was crying in pain in what they were doing. Ginger and Kitty laughed out loud as they saw Wally in pain. Wally couldn't take it anymore. He raised his arm and smacked Toni's hand hard. She let go instantly.**

"**OUCH!" Toni cried out loud as she held her hand.**

**Kitty and Ginger went up to Toni and pitied her. Wally should there whimpering and shuddering. Toni turned and looked at Wally, she gritted her teeth angrily. **

"**So you want to pick up a fight do you?" Toni shouted at Wally **

"**No I don't!" Wally pleaded as he put his hands together**

"**Let's see how you like it when you get slapped!" Toni cried as she raised her hand and aiming at Wally's face**

**Wally closed his eyes tight; he hated this he really did! He didn't want to be slapped, just because he used self defence. So he started to run away from them, crying his eyes out. The girls then looked surprised, and then they grinned. **

"**He's scared of us" Kitty said clapping her hands**

"**He's running away!" Ginger said**

"**Let's get him!" Toni cried as pointed at running Wally**

**The girls started to chase him, Wally turned and saw them running after him, and fear flew across his body.**

"**Oh no!" Wally trembled as he kept running away from them. **

"**Were right behind you!" Toni cried as she and her friends kept chasing him**

**Wally ran as fast as he could to get away from the bullies. He came up to a cliff, it was a dead end he could go no where! He looked down and he could see a river. He began to cry!**

"**Oh no" he cried**

"**There he is!" he could here Toni say, he turned and her saw the three girls**

"**Look it's a dead end guys" Toni said as Wally's eyes began to water "Why don't we beat him up!"**

**The girls approached him with their fists clinched! Wally stepped back slightly, but he then tripped over a rock, he went over the edge, he was falling off the cliff! **

"**Ahhhh!" Wally screamed as he was falling towards the river**

**The fear was over taking him as he was falling, tears came towards his face. But he hit the water with a big splash! He was floating in the water**

"**I can swim" Wally thought "I'm going to drown"**

**He closed his eyes and held out his hand. He opened his eyes and saw something strange. He saw a figure all funny, it looked like a girl swimming towards him, and her arms looked like they were reaching out towards him. He could feel his arm being grabbed and he had a feeling he was going up. When he reached the surface, he gasped out some air into his lungs! He could feel arms going around him, he looked at the girl, his eyes were still blurry fall of tears, he could see this girl a bit better, but it was still not enough to tell who she was. He closed his eyes and fell into a sleep.**

**He awoke hours later, on a bed! He saw a girl with pigtails and black hair. She wore a sweater which was way too big for her. She smiled sweetly at him.**

"**You're awake" The girl said, Wally had no idea who this girl was "You were lucky I saw you fall, otherwise I wouldn't never been there to save you, lucky I was there!"**

**Wally whimpered, who is this girl? She's being all friendly? **

"**My name is Kuki, yours?" Kuki asked **

**Wally kept whimpering, he didn't answer. Kuki raised her hand, Wally saw it and got a bit of a fright**

"**What's you na-" **

"**NO!" Wally screamed as he put his hands on his face "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME PLEASE!" **

**Kuki looked concerned**

"**But why would I hit you?" Kuki asked**

"**Most girls do" Wally said**

"**But why would why hit you if I saved your life" Kuki said **

**Wally began crying loudly, Kuki pulled a sad face and felt sorry for him. She put her arms around him, Wally wondered what this was she was doing.**

"**It's those bullies isn't it" Kuki said "I pity you" **

**Wally was shocked; no girl has ever pitied him before. This girl different he thought, I am beginning to……like her.**

"**I'll protect you!" Kuki said**

**Wally smiled at her.**

"**You still haven't told me your name" Kuki said**

"**My name is Wally" Wally replied**

"**Wally that's a nice name" Kuki said sweetly "I'm sure we will be great friends"**

**Years pass by**

"**You know Kuki" Wally said "That day you rescued me, I will never forget it"**

"**I've never forgotten it either" Kuki said "It was the first time we met"**

"**You know Kuki" Wally said as he hugged her, Kuki blushed "If you weren't there, I wouldn't be here today, it's thanks to you that I'm still here" **

"**Thanks Wally" Kuki said smiling**

"**No it's you I should be thanking" Wally said as he held Kuki tighter "So Kuki, thank you for saving me"**

**Awwwwww! Cute! Please review and tell me what you think of it:-) **


End file.
